gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA London 1961
The following is a list of missions undertaken by the protagonist around London in Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. 'Chapter 1 - When We Were Young / When We Were Very Small' NB. This is actually the only chapter in the game, featuring the protagonist as they start out their criminal career with the Cartwright Gang in the year 1961. You will spawn in Central City, and London mob middle-man Harold Cartwright will contact you through walkie-talkie. Get in the nearby Ferocious 250 and drive, following the marker arrow to the four red telephone boxes in Southwest City to access his jobs. These jobs are, from the left-to-right of the four telephone boxes: Phone 1 Harold Cartwright is at war with two rival gangs, the South London "Greasers" and the "Rockers", and Cartwright wants you to wipe them out. Get over to the cargo areas of the docks in Northeast Bermondsey, to the Southeast of Tower Bridge where there is a stack of prepared explosives waiting for you in a briefcase hidden between some crates. Upon acquiring the explosives, you will be informed through your "electronic mobile telegram machine of the future" that you now have a time limit of twenty seconds. Be prepared before picking up the briefcase; wait for little nearby traffic, and have a fast car close by. Get over to one of the gang's hideouts, a warehouse/garage in West Southwark as quick as you can; you will need to go flat out and any collision will cause you to lose seconds, and time is tight here. Exit the vehicle and stand over the marker, and the explosives are planted. Get to a safe distance before the building explodes, as although the blast radius isn't too large, ejected flaming debris will cause your vehicle to explode if too near. After successfully blowing up the first hideout, repeat the same for the second hideout; get the explosives in West Brixton, and then as fast as you can (since you have twenty seconds again) get to the second gang hideout in Southwest Bermondsey, and blow it up too. With the two explosions, the Greasers and the Rockers threaten war with each other and quickly announce a meet in Northwest Brixton, each blaming the other for the explosions. Cartwright tells you to get over to the meet and "make sure the party hots up", After the explosions you will now have a wanted level by the London police, so keep moving. Luckily, there is a Pay 'n' Spray in Southwest Southwark along the way if you're having trouble with the police. When you get to Northwest Brixton, they'll be four gang members to the South of an enclosed alleyway. Harold will tell you something's "fishy", and that he reckons the gangs know they've been set up. Get out of the car and go on foot to see Jack Parkinson at the other end at the North of the alleyway; Jack has a hefty sack of ammo, a Machine Gun, a Rocket Launcher, and a Flamethrower, all in crates. Take the weapons and ambush the four gang members; it may take some skill with the rocket launcher to take them all out at once, but this is advisable, or failing that use the Flamethrower, but this will put at a risk once the bullets start flying. Harold then tells you another four of the ringleaders escaped the meet; catch up to the fleeing one to the Northeast first. Your pager will inform you that you have 90 seconds to kill the four. The first gang member is running around the dock-side warehouses in Northwest Bermondsey. When you catch up the gang member, do a hit-and-run instead of getting out and shooting to save time, and then do the same with the next gang member running on the pavement in Southeast Brixton. The third is in at the Northern edge of the park in South Brixton, and the fourth a short distance to the East. Once the last gang member is killed, the mission string is completed, the score and money reward is achieved any wanted level will disappear. Reward: The total reward for completing this mission is 1900 points. Phone 2 Harold Cartwright's contact will tell you that a "very important punter", a foreign associate named Mr. Caukenbolls, is coming to town. It's your job to pick up Mr Caukenbolls and protect him. A London Cab has been prepared for you; pick it up in East City. Once in the London Cab, you'll be informed that the boss wants to get the vehicle armored. Go to Bobby's garage in Southwest Westminster, the Armour Shoppe, where Bobby will fit the Cab up with some armor. Once you have the Cab armored, head on over to West City where Mr. Caukenbolls should be waiting for you outside a hotel. Make this journey quick since you will be timed. Once you've picked Caukenbolls up, you'll earn some police attention - a wanted level of four, causing police roadblocks - since he's under surveillance. Get him to Cartwright's place in Southeast Mile End within the time limit of 30 seconds. After the roller doors shut, go round the back to see Curly, who will tell you that a rival gang have killed the others in the garage and kidnapped Mr Caukenbolls. You then have 20 seconds to get to the same armored London Cab driving away; with a fast car such as the Voxel Concept this is possible and you should reach it in Southeast City. Carjack it and take it to a more secure hideout, this one located in East Mile End. Now drive the Cab to the ransomer's hideout in Northwest City, and get out as soon as you enter the marker since it's rigged to explode. Get the Body Armor and the Flamethrower in nearby crates and use the Flamethrower to take out the gang members in the courtyard. It may be a good idea to use a Pay 'n' Spray at this point, since you no longer have a timer but will very likely have a high wanted level. Get to the Cab in Southeast Soho, and use it to pick up Mr. Caukenbolls one last time from Central Mile End. Finally, get him to the protection of the hotel in North Soho within 70 seconds. When Caukenbolls is at the North Soho hotel the mission is completed. Phone 3 Harold Cartwright wants you to set up Gene White, a pimp and one of the bosses of Cartwright's rivals, the Greasers. Harold gets word that Gene is skinny-dipping with two molls (whom Gene had 'stolen' from Harold) in the Serpentine lake, in Southwest Hyde Park, and Harold sends the protagonist over there to embarrass Gene. Fetch White's briefcase containing his clothes from the side of the lake, and you then have 20 seconds to get to the phonebox in Southeast Soho. Cartwright informs you that he has called in TV Vans to film the naked gang leader. You then have 30 seconds to get back to a London Cab driving West in Northwest Angel. However, Gene White either realizes he has been set up or has forewarning of the plot, and when entering the London Cab you'll get a wanted level of 4, so it's advisable to use a Pay 'n' Spray at this point. Get back to Hyde Park, where the TV Vans have been called away and there is no press and no girls. Kill Gene White any way you see fit, and get back the two girls who are running away through the city. The first girl is in Central Soho and the second girl is in Central Westminster; at first they won't enter the Cab and must be coerced by punching them. Once you've got them both in the Cab, take them through the roller doors of a building in Central Camden Town. Harold Cartwright then gets word that the recently-deceased Gene White also had a plan to embarrass Cartwright. Gene's men have made thousands of copies of the home-made pornography Cartwright had made with the two molls. These are currently being distributed in two Wank Mag Vans that Cartwright wants you to destroy to save him embarrassment. Go see Bongo in Northeast City who will fit you up with a Rocket Launcher to blow the Lewd Lorries up with. The first Lewd Lorry is driving South on the four lane road in East Southwark/West Bermondsey. The second Lewd Lorry is driving West on the four lane road in South Brixton. Once the second van is destroyed, the mission is complete. Phone 4 An up-and-coming Formula One racing car driver, Poundage Fern, who also moonlights as a pill-pusher, has made a lot of enemies around London and has numerous gang bosses looking for him. Fern has also incurred the wrath of Harold Cartwright who wants you to get to Fern before the others do. First you have to take out the muscle sent by Cartwright's rivals who are also after the racecar driver. The first gang enforcer is in East Brixton, but he's scripted to escape when you get to him. Cartwright tells you get the "special motor" from Southwest Bermondsey, a Tramp TR4, and a Machine Gun. You then have 20 seconds; use the Tramp TR4 and the Machine Gun to a Drive-By Shooting on the enforcer in the alleyway. You then have to get over to Fern's garage in Central Battersea, but you are met with five rival gangsters also looking for Fern; since they are heavily armed and also may try to escape it will be easiest to kill them by running them over or again doing a Drive-By Shooting. Enter Fern's car in his garage, a Ferocious 312, and the Rocket Launcher. Turn West out of the garage and go North to where Fern himself is; you now have 35 seconds to get to Northeast Camden Town. Use the Rocket Launcher to take Fern out. After Fern is killed, you have to go to an event at North Mile End where you will have to pretend to be Fern in a race. Get to the finishing line to the East within 15 seconds, and you'll be able to pick up the racing trophy which was intended for Fern. Take Fern's Ferocious 312 and racing trophy to Harold Cartwright's hideout in Southwest Bow to complete the mission. Side Missions Mobile Mission This mission is automatically activated when all four phonebox missions have been completed, and is received from Harold Cartwright through walkie-talkie. It's Harold's mum's 60th birthday, and he wants you to to steal the Jug Swinger parked up in Buckingham Palace as a present for his mum. However, things complicate quickly involving Potato Trucks, grandparents and explosive wheelchairs. You'll also get mixed up with secret agent Endeavour Chambers and the terrorist Hans Nemesis. Vehicle Mission 1 This mission can be activated at any time by entering the Fab in Battersea Power Station, in the Northeast of Battersea. Vehicle Mission 2 A TV Van in a courtyard in West Camden Town. Kill Frenzies Kill Frenzies See Also * Missions in GTA London 1969 * London * United Kingdom Navigation pl:Misje w GTA: London, 1961 Category:Missions Category:Side Missions Category:GTA London 1961